Découvrire Noël
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Petite fic pour Noël dédier à Saemon et à mes léctrices.
1. Au tout début

**Couples** : Bah comme l'année précédente, j'vais pas vous le dire dès le début quand même !

**Genre :** WTF (?)

**Rating :** T

**Note d'Axel :** Cadeau de Noël à mes lectrices qui ont survécu au 20 décembre ! ...

**Bêta Correctrices :** Saemoon

* * *

Starrk était allongé sur un toit, fixant le ciel bleu au dessus de lui, faisant mine de dormir tout en sachant que certains ne seraient pas dupes. Non loin de lui, Kyoraku était assis, une bouteille de sake à la main et un verre dans l'autre, fredonnant entre ses lèvres, il finit par lui tendre un verre et le Primera hésita tout juste à le prendre : ils n'étaient qu'en matinée et le Shinigami tentait déjà de lui faire perdre ses moyens ? Tout de même ...

- Capitaine Kyoraku, vous ne devriez pas le faire boire ! Soupira la garde chargée de la surveillance du prisonnier.

- Ma p'tite Sae, voyons, lui aussi a le droit de se faire plaisir ! Protesta le Shinigami.

- Capitaine, je vous le déconseille mais uniquement parce que Nanao n'est pas loin !

Ce simple nom ravisa l'homme qui s'empressa de tout dissimuler sous ses vêtements avant de faire semblant de dormir. Cela n'empêcha pas la Vice-Capitaine de se présenter, le réprimandant fortement tout en lui rappelant qu'il avait un planning chargé et qu'il se devait de se montrer plus enclin à répondre aux différents appels de sa fonction.

Starrk observait cela avec un certain amusement, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas de vive voix. La guerre s'était finie sur la défaite d'Aizen, les rares survivants Arrancars avaient été récupérés et soignés. On les avaient interrogés sur leurs différentes motivations, s'assurant qu'ils ne pourraient pas nuire à la Soul Society en les privant de leurs pouvoirs. Au début, ils avaient été assignés dans une prison, mais bien vite, on les avait laissés sortir ...

Deux mois après, ils avaient pu voir un véritable ciel bleu, loin de l'artificiel sous lequel ils avaient dû vivre sous le règne d'Aizen, mais tous avaient eu la même impression d'être épiés et chacun s'était sentit gêné ... Ce qui n'était pas "tout à fait" le cas car même si Kurotsuchi avait fait d'eux des sujets d'étude primordiaux, les autres Shinigamis avaient plus tendance à leur venir en aide pour fuir le scientifique quant à ce qu'ils faisaient, il n'y avait pas de rapport "officiel" ...

Bon, Starrk passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir dans un coin, mais sa fraccione elle ne se gênait pas pour effectuer quelques tentatives d'assassinat foireuse et plutôt bienvenu de la part de ceux qui en étaient la cible. Elle avait une fois essayé de faire trébucher le Commandant en chef des Armées de la cour, en tendant une corde sur son passage. Yamamoto avait confondu "tentative d'assassinat" et "farce enfantine" ... Il n'était pas le seul à subir ses drôles de farces, Soi Fon en avait subi quelques unes ainsi que quelques autres Capitaines, le seul à échapper à cette règle était Kuchiki ...

"- Lui, j'le laisse à Grimmjow !" Avait expliqué la jeune fille lorsque Starrk lui avait une fois demandé pourquoi elle l'épargnait. "Le pauvre doit déjà subir les allusions de cet imbécile, il finira par se tuer de lui même !"

Bien sûr, si on lui demandait pourquoi elle ne s'attaquait pas à Kurotsuchi ou Kenpachi, cette fois, elle répliquait qu'elle n'était pas suicidaire à ce point et qu'elle préférait éviter une vie de cobaye ou une mort brutale !

- Ho, tiens, il est l'heure ! Lâcha Sae à coté de lui.

La jeune fille sortait de l'école des Shinigamis et avait intégré la Huitième Division sous les ordres de Kyoraku. Vu sont intérêt pour les Arrancars, on l'avait affectée à la surveillance de Starrk Coyotte qui aimait bien cette petite : elle ne lui imposait rien de particulier si ce n'était le respect du couvre feu ou le respect des différentes rencontres auxquelles ils devaient se présenter.

- Ho, vous allez où aujourd'hui ? Demanda intrigué Kyoraku.

Il voulait sans doute continuer leurs petites beuveries et Starrk n'aurait pas dit non, sauf qu'il rêvait également de dormir dans un coin.

- Ukitake ! Bon, sur ce, à plus tard Capitaine !

Elle attrapa l'Arrancar par le col de son kimono, le traînant derrière elle tandis qu'il saluait de la main le Shinigami.

* * *

- J'vais t'tuer ! Assurait Lilinette, des larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

- Il faut un peu plus te motiver ma petite ! Répliqua Ukitake avec un soupir.

La petite blonde fonça sur le décoloré sous le regard intrigué de Starrk et Saemoon qui avaient un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde restait aussi stoïque face à une scène qui laissait entendre que, comme à son habitude, la fraccion du Primera Espada tentait d'assassiner le Capitaine Shinigami. Ukitake esquiva facilement la furie qui fit un roulé boulé et se cogna contre le mur.

- Non, pas encore assez ! Lilinette, tu dois vraiment apprendre à te contrôler !

- Tu vas voir espèce de sale type ! Répliqua t elle en se relevant.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Saemoon suspicieuse. Capitaine Ukitake ... Vous embêtez encore Lilinette ? Vous ne pourriez pas la laisser tranquille ?

- Hé, c'est elle qu'a commencé ! Assura le premier lieutenant de l'homme qui fut vite suivi dans cette affirmation par la lieutenant.

- Starrk ! Gémit en larme la petite Arrancar qui se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer. Il est méchant, il bouge tout le temps alors j'peux pas l'tuer !

Comment réagir face à sa pauvre petite moitié qui semblait si désespérée de ne pouvoir supprimer son ennemi. Il observa ses larmes de crocodile quelques instants avant de se détourner sous les protestations de Lilinette, il alla s'installer dans un coin pour pouvoir roupiller.

Son amie lui sauta cependant dessus et tenta de le remotiver, en vain car il ne se souciait guère d'elle, reportant son attention sur les Shinigamis qui les observaient, amusés par cette situation peu commune. Voir ainsi une subalterne malmener à ce point son supérieur.

- Voyons, Lilinette, tu veux que tout le monde pense qu'on bat ton ami ? Interrogea Ukitake. Tu devrais cesser de le malmener comme ça.

- Occupe toi d'tes affaires ! Grogna la petite blonde. J'lui fais c'que j'veux ! Piger ?! Retourne à ta paperasse !

- Lilinette, soyez un peu plus gentille avec cet homme fragile ! Soupira Kyoraku qui passait par la fenêtre. Alors, on boit un petit coup ?

- Shunsui, tu crois que c'est une heure pour boire ? Décidément, tu es irrécupérable mon pauvre !

- Ho, vas y, je bois toujours avec modération et puis j'avais proposé un verre à Starrk qu'il n'avait pas refusé, n'est ce pas, mon très cher ?

- T'approches pas de lui, pervers ! Gronda la petite blonde en s'agrippant à son Espada. Tu veux l'saouler pour le violer ! Avoue ! J'ai vu tes regards se posant sur lui alors fais pas ton innocent ! Satyre !

Le Shinigami parut surpris par ces accusations, il décida cependant de ne pas la relever et s'installa à la table avec son ami, lui versant un peu de sake. Il se disait que la jeune fille avait raison d'agir de la sorte car après tout n'était elle pas d'une certaine manière son garde du corps ? En tout cas, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de boire et de tenter d'autres fois d'inviter l'Arrancar à la taille adulte.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'installer à leur table, prenant Lilinette sous le bras pour l'emporter jusqu'à celle ci. Les conversations tournaient autour de tout et n'importe quoi, peut être pas forcément des choses intéressantes et les passionnant, mais c'était bien différent des échanges du début où Starrk se taisait, cherchant toujours un moyen de s'esquiver car très mal à l'aise avec ses bourreaux. Il était devenu plus amical avec eux et Shunsui ne s'en plaindrait jamais car lui avait toujours ressenti une espèce de proximité l'un avec l'autre, une alchimie ? ...

Quelqu'un entra par la fenêtre, une chose mal identifiée car possédant une chevelure bleu électrique, mais était à demi nue et portait un grotesque pantalon rouge qui était assurément trop grand pour lui. Starrk regarda son compagnon de fortune, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui avait réellement l'air grotesque et Lilinette pensait la même chose car elle n'eut pas la décence de retenir ses rires moqueurs pour elle, roulant au sol et tapant du poing.

- Ta gueule, elle va m'retrouver ! Gronda le Sexta, remontant le pantalon qui menaçait de dévoiler certaines parties intimes.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Starrk. Grimmjow, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- C'est l'autre folle ! Gémit il. Elle a commencé à dire que j'devais être le Père d'un mec que j'connais pas et m'a dit que je devais me préparer ! Elle m'a déshabillé et personne a rien fait pour m'protéger !

- Tu devais te préparer ?

- Ouais, elle a dit qu'il fallait que j'lui apporte plein d'cadeaux ou sinon, elle m'buterait ! Ha, ouais, j'suis le Père d'un Nowel ou un truc du genre !

- Le Père Noël ! Rectifia Saemoon. Ho oui, c'est vrai qu'on approche de Noël ... Je n'y avais pas pensé ...

Les deux Capitaines frissonnèrent en entendant cela. Kyoraku voulut même s'en aller, les saluant tous, mais il fut trop tard et un éclair rose traversa la pièce, des guirlandes enroulant soudainement le Capitaine fuyard.

- Pas assez de décorations ici ! Chantonna Yachiru qui plantait des étoiles un peu partout.

Elle s'amusa à jeter des guirlandes, un peu partout et enroula ensuite Ukitake et même Starrk qui haussa les sourcils en observant la jeune fille dont le comportement lui paraissait fort étrange, elle chantonnait joyeusement un "vive le vent" dont la mélodie, bien qu'agréable, était assez loufoque comme chant ... Une chanson pour le vent ?

- Et toi, Lilinette, t'as demandé quoi au Père Noël ? Demanda t elle devant la petite fille à qui elle accrochait des clochettes. Moi, j'ai demandé une femme pour Kenpachi et qu'ils m'adoptent ! Hein ?

- Demander quoi à qui ? Répliqua la blonde. C'est qui Noël ? Et pourquoi tu parles de son père ?

- Le Père Noël ! Le 25 décembre, il nous apporte ce qu'on veut si on a été sage toute l'année ! Il se balade sur un traîneau tiré par des rennes et distribue en une nuit des cadeaux par milliers !

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Répliqua Grimmjow avec un grognement. Tu crois vraiment qu'un bonhomme peut distribuer des milliers de cadeaux qu'il aurait traîné sur un traîneau ? Mais quelle gamine !

- Le Père Noël, il existe ! S'écria la petite fille en fonçant sur Grimmjow. Il me donnera quelques cadeaux, parce que j'ai pas été suffisamment sage pour en avoir plein, mais juste trouver une femme pour Kenpachi et c'est ok ! Alors, Lilinette, tu lui demandes quoi au Papa Noël.

La blonde resta sceptique, interrogeant sa moitié du regard et son comportement intrigua fortement la plupart des Shinigamis présents : une enfant qui ne connaît pas Noël ? Cela n'existait pas ...

- Ho non, Lilinette. Lâcha désolée Yachiru.

Elle aborda un air réellement touché et triste, l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'enlacer avec amitié, un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais qui mit plus mal à l'aise encore l'Arrancar pas habituée à un tel comportement.

- Je te fais la promesse de te faire découvrir Noël et tous ses charmes !

* * *

"Je" voulais bien évidemment dire "toute la Soul Society" car Yachiru décida de réquisitionner le plus de monde possible, Kenpachi se faisant une joie de trouver des arguments musclés valables. Certains se portèrent volontaires tels que Unohana ou même Kyoraku, mais pour le reste, c'était un peu du recrutage forcé. Au bout de quelques heures, le Seireitei s'était coloré aux couleurs de Noël, des guirlandes brillant ici et là, contre les murs, sur les arbres.

On fonda même une chorale chargée d'aller chanter aux portes de chaque division et là, pas de favoritisme : toutes les divisions avaient dû nommer un homme pour en faire partie. Personne ne se serait porté volontaire, sauf Yachiru mais celle ci était bien trop occupée à tenter de convaincre Yamamoto de jouer le Père Noël de supermarché ... Parce qu'il faut toujours un faux Père Noël !

- Il faudrait plus de gui. Fit remarquer Saemoon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai positionné la plupart de ces étranges branchages là où il faut pour qu'ils soient utiles ! Annonça Axel qui était entrain d'effectuer une vérification sur un de ses calepins. Il suffira ensuite de se trouver là où il faut et quand il le faut ...

- Que veux tu dire ?

La subalterne de Kyoraku se montrait suspicieuse auprès de son amie de longue date, celle ci travaillait au sein même de la douzième Division, sous les ordres de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. On aurait pu croire que l'homme l'avait rendue folle, mais Saemoon savait que son amie l'était déjà bien avant de devenir une shinigami et elle le prouva alors en affichant un sourire de conspiratrice qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

- Je compte me servir de ça pour voler quelque baisers ! Avoua t elle franchement. Savoir où se trouve le gui est donc plus qu'important, tu ne crois pas ? Toi aussi tu peux utiliser cette information ...

- Ha oui, et sur qui exactement ? Soupira la seconde avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je travaille pour Kurotsuchi et tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il aime surveiller ses ennemis, mais encore plus ses alliés, non ?

- J'vois pas le rapport ...

- Je sais !

Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin d'en dire plus, son regard inquisiteur dissuada la seconde de continuer à faire l'ignorante, mais comment pouvait elle savoir ? Les systèmes de surveillance n'étaient tout de même pas capable d'analyser les sentiments et pensées les plus intimes ? Il semblait que si ?

- Enfin, cela va me permettre d'étudier le comportement des Arrancars lors des fêtes. J'espère sincèrement qu'il y aura plus que de simples salutations !

- Ha oui ? Comment ça ?

- Avoue, tu n'aimerais pas que ton Capitaine et le ... Primera ... En plus, c'est tellement flague que Kyoraku en pince pour Starrk ! Il lui court tout le temps après et cherche constamment sa présence !

- Ho, j'avais pas remarqué !

- Tu sais que ton nez vient de prendre deux long mètres ? C'est aussi évident qu'un bouton qui clignote sur le milieu d'un visage ! Il en pince pour lui alors ce soir, j'engage les hostilités !

- Hein ?

- Et tu vas m'aider ! Enfin, c'est le contraire parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu aimerais les voir ensembles !

- Attend, qu'est c'que tu prévois ?

- Je prévois de les droguer dans le but ultime de les faire avoir des rapports, j'aimerais avoir confirmation que les Shinigamis et les Arrancars ne peuvent pas procréer !

- Quoi ? Hé, ce sont deux hommes !

- Ho, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veux m'assurer de toutes les possibilités ... Je vais même me charger d'être le cobaye pour un rapport hétéro entre les deux espèces !

- Traduction ?

- Ceci est la plus grande expérimentation de tous les temps !

- Ha, ok, en fait, tu m'écoutes même plus ...

- Je participe à la chose la plus incroyable de notre temps ! Je suis fière de contribuer à l'avancé de la science !

Saemoon tourna les talons, comprenant qu'Axel ne s'arrêterait pas là et que dans ce genre de cas, il était préférable de partir plutôt que de s'ennuyer, même si cela pouvait être marrant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

* * *

Kyoraku observa la feuille de gui qui se trouvait sous la porte, sa nouvelle recrue lui en avait parlé rapidement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser d'un seul instant sous cette plante avec Starrk. Il devait admettre qu'il éprouvait une forte attirance pour l'Arrancar et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter avec le temps, il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à lui trouver du charme : Ukitake le lui avait avoué une fois ...

Même si son ami était malade, il était hors de question qu'il le lui cède sans avoir combattu, ne serait ce que pour goûter à ses lèvres qui lui faisaient envie depuis quelques mois déjà. Il fallait avouer que Starrk Coyotte ... Mince alors, c'était pas n'importe qui ! Il avait pu tenir face à deux Vizards, s'était même battu contre Ukitake et lui même ! Il n'était pas n'importe quel ennemi et même si cela s'était senti qu'il n'aimait pas se battre, il restait une des puissances mémorables de la grande bataille de la fausse Karakura !

Il sentit son alliée approcher et n'hésita pas une seule seconde, se foutant pas mal que son petit manège soit parfaitement visible ou pas, c'était vraiment trop tentant ! Heureusement, la jeune fille laissa entrer l'Arrancar en premier et le Capitaine se rendit compte qu'elle était en plus accompagnée de cette étrange jeune fille de la Douzième Division.

- Ha, on a un problème ! Nota Shunsui qui parlait au Primera en lui montrant le gui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Du gui, la coutume veut que des gens se croisant en dessous s'embrassent ...

En même temps, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Non ? Personne ne lui en voudrait vraiment de tenter le coup.

- Ha, c'est valable pour deux garçons aussi ? Interrogea Yachiru derrière eux.

- Bah oui, qu'est c'tu crois ? Lâcha Kenpachi qui semblait apprécier l'idée.

Sans doute l'utiliserait t il contre certaines personnes en particulier. Starrk fronça les sourcils, tentant sans doute de se souvenir de moeurs qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ou il y avait bien trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

- D'accord ! Souffla t il.

Il allait l'avoir, il allait avoir un baiser de Starrk Coyotte ! L'impatience fut telle que lorsqu'il eut son baiser tant attendu, il fut déçu : en effet, l'Arrancar s'était contenté d'un simple baiser sur la joue ... Evidemment, personne ne lui avait précisé la nature du baiser et avant que le Shinigami ne puisse lui en faire la remarque, le Primera était parti pour rejoindre Lilinette ...

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Annonça la scientifique qui semblait aussi déçue que lui, prenant des notes sur son calepin.

Cette phrase lui fit reprendre du poil de la bête : oui, ce serait pour une prochaine fois, il se promit de l'avoir ce baiser de Starrk ! Foi de Kyoraku !


	2. J'ai refuser quoi

Saemoon observait son supérieur avant que son regard ne passe sur la cible identifiée du Shinigami qui n'était autre que Starrk, elle avait l'impression qu'à force de le regarder ainsi, le Primera prendrait feu sauf que ce dernier ne semblait pas même affecté par cette attention dont il était sujet. Comment faire pour qu'il le remarque ? Non, comment faire pour qu'il tombe carrément dans les bras de Kyoraku ?

Dans son esprit, elle mit tout un tas de plan au point, sauf que sans aide, elle n'y parviendrait pas car il fallait au moins une personne de totalement saine d'esprit pour distraire suffisamment longtemps Lilinette pour que le Capitaine puisse au moins s'occuper "convenablement" de l'Arrancar.

- Tu n'as pas des pensées très saines ! Soupira Axel à côté d'elle.

Sae se tourna vers son amie, se refusant à mettre entre ses mains la petite Arrancar : c'était une scientifique et on savait ce qui pouvait arriver aux êtres humains qui passaient entre les mains de cette espèce là ! Surtout une apprentie de Kurotsuchi.

- C'est quoi ce regard plein de suspicion ? Demanda t elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Je savais pas que t'avais pour habitude de porter un monocle ! Lâcha Saemoon, tentant de changer de sujet. C'est nouveau ça, ça te donne un style assez particulier, j'aime bien ...

- Ho, oui, mais c'est pas un monocle ça. Avoua Axel dont le sourire indiqua clairement qu'elle jubilait de la tournure de la conversation.

- Pas un monocle ? Qu'est c'que c'est alors ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour la vue, tu as des yeux de faucon ! Tu pourrais voir à un kilomètre un sujet digne de tes recherches !

- C'est un analyseur quantique des affections éprouvées par les sujets visés ! C'est très instructif car il permet de mesurer avec une précision incroyable les appréciations et me permet donc d'anticiper les actions des sujets ...

- Ok, encore une de tes inventions de génie, hein ? Ca va te servir à quoi à part savoir à l'avance ce que vont faire les autres ? Tu peux pas inventer des trucs utile de temps en temps ?

- C'est utile, tiens, essaye le !

Elle lui tendit l'objet mais Saemoon se méfia : Axel avait tendance à faire quelque coup foireux comme tendre des pièges et être son amie ne garantissait pas une immunité contre ces pièges là ...

- Sinon, j'ai aussi sur moi une petite sacoche de substances normalement non autorisées que tu devrais utiliser, tu sais ?

- Si tu parles de drogue, très peu pour moi ! Va tester tes trucs sur quelqu'un d'autre ! J'me souviens parfaitement de ce qui m'est arrivé la dernière fois et ...

- Ne dis pas que ça ne t'avait pas plus, je n'y croirai pas ! Souffla sur un ton chaud Axel à l'oreille de Saemoon. Tu ronronnais presque de plaisir !

Sursautant, la jeune fille repoussa son amie, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de rapprochement avec elle. Non pas qu'elle ait quelque chose contre le fait de voir deux femmes ensembles, loin d'elle cette idée, c'était juste qu'en présence du petit ami officiel d'Axel qui les observait, une cigarette calée dans sa bouche et le regard mauvais ... Enfin, non, pas mauvais ... Disons que l'expression d'Akon changeait rarement !

- Tu ne me repousses pas d'habitude. Pleurnicha son amie.

Bien sûr, elle avait dit sa phrase à l'instant précis où tout le monde s'était tu permettant ainsi à tout le monde de les entendre et tous furent intrigués, certains ne s'en cachant même pas.

- Si, j'te repousse toujours ! Répliqua Saemoon en fronçant les sourcils. J'te rappelle que t'as un copain et que je me permettrai sûrement pas de te tenter d'une quelconque manière et ...

- J'ai un copain, mais pas de copine ! Et puis, ça doit l'exciter, Akon de me voir flirter avec une fille, surtout une aussi belle que toi ...

Avait elle bu ? Ou bien pris une drogue illicite ? Peut être les deux à la fois ? Non, en fait, c'était son état naturel : foutre dans la merde les autres et les gêner était pour Axel un réel plaisir pour elle et là, Saemoon n'était pas sa seule cible, en réalité, on pouvait même supposer que la personne visée n'était autre qu'Akon en fait ... Et le pire c'est que ça marchait vu qu'il s'approcha pour tirer sa copine en arrière.

- Tu veux pas la laisser tranquille, tu la gênes. Souffla t il sur un ton irrité.

- Fais donc comme si un plan à trois te plairait pas ! Répliqua Axel. En se levant pour poser ses mains sur les hanches. Décidément, les hommes !

Elle s'en alla, la tête haute alors que Saemoon soupira, revenant donc à ses pensées premières, c'est à dire trouver un moyen pour faire en sorte que son supérieur puisse avoir pour lui seul le Primera Espada. Bien sûr, cela serait dur vu qu'elle était le centre d'intérêt, certains avaient la pudeur de faire croire être très intéressés par autre chose, mais la jeune recrue n'était pas dupe ...

Sa main se posa tout naturellement sur un objet qui craqua et elle eut peur lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait peut être cassé la nouvelle création de son amie, elle l'enfila pour vérifier et se dit qu'elle était peut être morte ... Il y avait une petite fissure qui entaillait la vitre ce qui inquiétait grandement la jeune fille. Décidant de vérifier s'il fonctionnait, elle le posa sur son oeil et pour la première fois, elle tenta pour la première fois de comprendre la fonction de cet étrange engin ...

Le verre rendait bleu tout ce qu'on voyait à travers du verre, sauf une petite flèche qui pointait devant elle Yachiru, une petite barre de chargement s'afficha, faisant se hausser les sourcils de Saemoon. Après quelques instants, des mots s'affichèrent tels que "enthousiaste" et "enjouée" ... De quoi ? C'était quoi cet engin ? Elle se tourna vers son supérieur qui cette fois dévoilait "amoureux" et "triste". C'était vrai que son visage était un peu révélateur sur ce qu'il ressentait ... Du coté de Starrk, il y avait marqué "fatigué" ...

- Tourne le bouton. Murmura à son oreille Axel.

Ce qui fit sursauter Saemoon qui n'était réellement pas habituée aux arrivées surprise de la scientifique, celle ci posa son doigt sur le monocle et elle entendit un petit déclic. Cette fois l'écran devint rouge et cette fois c'était un petit tableau d'affinité qui s'afficha.

- Analyse des comportements sociaux. Avoua la créatrice un peu déjantée. C'est surtout utile aussi dans le cas où tu parles avec les gens, tu peux orienter la conversation pour obtenir des réponses ... Par exemple, je parle d'une personne et on peut savoir ce qu'il pense exactement de celle ci ... Tu veux qu'on teste sur quelqu'un en particulier ?

Cela intéressait la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas le nier ...

* * *

Starrk était à demi allongé à coté de la fenêtre, gardant un oeil sur la petite assemblée qui s'amusait joyeusement autour du sapin sous lequel avait été déposé des cadeaux mal emballés. A priori les Shinigamis n'avaient pas pour habitude de fêter Noël et on pouvait comprendre pourquoi : un an, ce n'était strictement rien dans la vie d'un Shinigami, une période extrêmement courte pour ces êtres qui pouvaient vivre plusieurs siècles, mais pour les enfants, Noël semblait indispensable. La preuve en était toute faite par Lilinette elle même qui semblait avoir adopté le concept de recevoir des cadeaux une fois par an ... Deux vu que Yachiru lui expliquait maintenant pourquoi on recevait des cadeaux à son anniversaire.

C'était amusant de voir l'oeil de la petite blonde briller d'impatience alors que les cadeaux s'entassaient encore et encore, le tas les dépassant de plusieurs têtes pour le plus grand plaisir des petites filles. C'était tout de même amusant et un sourire apaisé s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour ! Lâcha à son oreille une voix sensuelle.

Cela le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour découvrir l'étrange scientifque et la première chose qu'il se demanda fut "comment avait elle fait pour sortir sans qu'il ne le remarque ?", l'instant qui suivait, il savait qu'il devait se méfier d'elle car le sourire qui marquait ses lèvres n'était en rien rassurant. Il eut même envie de fuir, mais se rassura en se disant qu'elle n'oserait pas faire quelque chose de trop indécent ...

- Tu es mignon quand tu rougis ! Sourit elle malicieusement.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua le Primera.

Elle sembla plus satisfaite encore par sa réaction que tout autre chose et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'elle passa le cadran de la fenêtre pour s'installer contre lui, se collant littéralement à lui sans la moindre pudeur. Pourquoi une telle proximité entre eux deux ? En tout cas, cela eut son petit effet car ils furent le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde en quelques secondes à peine.

- Cette proximité ne vous gêne pas au moins ? Demanda t elle chaleureusement.

Heureusement pour l'Arrancar, Saemoon lui vint en aide, tirant sans le moindre ménagement son amie.

- On a jamais parlé de rentre-dedans ! Râlait elle.

- Je me mettais juste dans l'ambiance ! Assura la scientifique.

- Idiote, j'ai ton truc j'te rappelle et j'peux te garantir que, limite, il indiquait pas "en chaleur" !

C'était à ne plus rien comprendre, il se dit que les pauvres avaient besoin de mettre les choses au clair entre elles car leurs relations semblaient bien ambiguës. En réalité, il avait du mal à suivre car sa gardienne avait dit n'être avec personne et son amie était soi disant avec le nommé Akon et elle venait de lui faire de la drague. Bref, peut être que le mieux était de ne pas se poser de questions à ce sujet ?

Saemoon ne tarda pas à revenir auprès de lui, très gênée, se frottant la nuque.

- Excusez moi, c'est de ma faute, je pensais qu'un peu de compagnie ne vous ferait pas de mal, mais j'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait être à ce point énervante ! Et lunatique !

- Donc, tu me l'a envoyé exprès pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie ? Hé bien, touchante attention ... Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie réellement cela ... Mais c'était touchant.

- Que pensez vous de Kyoraku ?

La question lui était posée si brutalement qu'il en resta sans voix, haussant les sourcils en se demandant si elle ne se moquait pas un peu de lui, peut être avait elle bu un peu trop du sake du nommé.

- Saemoon, tu te sens bien ? Demanda t il.

- Je m'interroge à ce sujet parce que je pense que vous êtes amis, non ?

Elle avait clairement bu, elle avait des idées un peu enfantines, mais elle n'en restait pas moins attachante et il avait une brutale envie de lui caresser la tête. Saemoon dut s'en rendre compte car elle lui donna un petit coup sur la tête.

- Je ne suis pas un animal ! Râla t elle avant de partir.

Cela confirma à Starrk une chose : il ne comprenait pas les femmes !

* * *

- Tu as donc vu que j'essayais de l'allumer et ensuite il t'a trouvée adorable comme une petite chienne ? Résuma Axel.

- Y avait noté que t'étais carrément prête à un accouplement ! Et ça y est encore ! Bref, ouais, t'es en "chaleur" d'après ton appareil et ... Et là il m'indique clairement que tu n'es pas indifférente à mon charme !

- Et quand t'as parlé de Kyoraku ?

- Il a été surpris et c'est tout ...

- Peut être que mon appareil n'est pas réglé pour les Arrancars ? Il faudrait que je procède à certains tests. Tu permets que je le récupère ?

Saemoon n'eut pas réellement le temps de lui répondre qu'elle le lui arracha des mains et traficota dessus, en attendant, la jeune fille tenta d'élaborer un plan pour coincer son Capitaine avec le Primera, il suffisait qu'elle les pousse dans la même pièce, Kyoraku semblait suffisamment intéressé pour jouer le jeu du "on est coincé" ...

Elle préféra mettre au point quelques autres plans, se disant qu'il lui en faudrait plus qu'un pour être sûre que les deux allaient conclure, sauf qu'il faudrait déjà être sûr que l'Arrancar était quelqu'un d'ouvert et pouvant éventuellement accepter d'être avec un Shinigami ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'en être sûre ... Ou bien de tenter de le droguer avec quelques aphrodisiaques bien puissants qui le rendrait totalement enclin à quelques rapports ...

- Tu saignes du nez ! Avoua Axel.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était naturel ! Répliqua la membre de la Huitième Division. Laisse moi donc tranquille ! T'as réparé ton appareil ?

- Attend, je vais tester !

Elle s'en alla en le posant sur son oeil en fonçant directement sur Grimmjow avec qui elle conversa directement. Saemoon admis qu'elle avait du courage car le Sexta restait l'un des hommes les plus imprévisibles qu'elle ne connaisse, elle l'avait vu une fois gifler Soi Fon, heureusement que Kuchiki avait été présent, pas sûr que d'autres auraient pu le protéger aussi efficacement.

Ne pas perdre son objectif de vu : caser Kyoraku avec Starrk ... Donc, les bloquer ensemble, les droguer, les menacer aussi ? Elle pouvait tenter de les surprendre dans des situations pour les forcer ? Non, cette idée là était vraiment stupide car s'ils étaient forcer, il n'y aurait jamais de suite, pas de lien particulier ! Hors de question ...Les possibilités étaient donc plutôt limitées ...

- Arrête de rêver ! Râla Axel qui la fit sursauter. Tiens, prend ça, moi, j'dois partir retrouver Akon !

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Mais, j'croyais que tu parlais à Grimmjow ?

- Pour faire court, je craque pour lui et j'ai décidé qu'ensemble, on allait violer Akon, ça te va comme explication ?

- Pas du tout ! Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Tu comptes violer Akon avec un Arrancar ? Tu sais qu'une nana peut pas violer ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Je suis très sérieuse et suffit de le faire ba ...

Saemoon plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, consciente que le bleuté écoutait ce qu'elles se disaient, un sourire ironique marqué ses lèvres.

- Et tu comptes réellement l'aider ? Demanda Saemoon à la créature.

- Ca a l'air marrant et elle m'a promis de m'aider à échapper à la surveillance des coincés de la Sixième ... Quoi, ça te dérange qu'on fasse un ménage à trois ? Ca peut être à quatre si tu veux ...

- Va t'faire mettre ! De toute façon, j'ai un truc plus important à faire ! Allez ailleurs pour emmerder les autres !

Grimmjow se rapprocha d'elle, très amusé d'après le sourire qu'il abordait.

- T'aimerais caser ton supérieur avec mon supérieur ? Marmonna t il. Y a bien un moyen d'y parvenir ...

- Ha oui ? Lâcha la jeune Shinigami très intéressée.

- Ouais, laisser faire le temps ! Bon, avec Starrk, ça prendra bien un siècle ... Sinon, il tient pas du tout l'alcool ... A toi de voir comment tu veux utiliser l'info !

- Mais je te confirme que mon appareil fonctionne ! Assura Axel qui le lui donna avant d'attraper le bras de Grimmjow. Allez, on y va ! J'ai hâte de voir comment va réagir Akon !

Sûrement mal ... Mais en tout cas, c'était cool : elle avait une information capitale sur Starrk ! Il ne tenait donc pas l'alcool. Ce fut au tour de Saemoon d'afficher un petit sourire, un ricanement s'échappant même de ses lèvres et cela inquiéta fortement son entourage.


End file.
